


Gold

by missthingsplace



Series: colours [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Colours, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, each prompted by a different colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 13: Colours: Gold

**Title:** Gold  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/Characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
 **Summary:** When the planned evening doesn't go ... well, as planned Jack decided to carry on with his plans regardless.  
 **Spoilers:** Not really, unless you haven't seen series 2  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** PG13  
  
 **A/N:** This ficlet of fluffiness was inspired by the wonderful angst of the fic: I Never Told You ... by the fabulous [](http://zazajb.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **zazajb**](http://zazajb.dreamwidth.org/) which can be found here: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/35598.html>. And it also fits in with 'colours' series which i wrote ages ago. 

Ianto looked down in disgust at the state of his suit, the green slime that covered it almost entirely was dripping down in globules onto his shoes and it stank worse than the last thing that had ruined another of his suits.

“Green is so not your colour,” Jack said, brushing off imaginary lint of his still clean coat with a little smile upon his face.

“How the hell did this disgusting goo miss you completely?” Ianto huffed, shrugging off his jacket and dumping it in a nearby dustbin.

“I moved out the way quicker,” Jack chuckled, slipping his coat off. “lose the trousers and put this on.”

Ianto make a quick sweep of the darkened alleyway with his eyes before stripping off his ruined trousers and after tossing them into the same dustbin and checking the state of his shirt which had just a tiny splatter of the offending stuff on it he took the coat and put it on.

“You look almost as good it that as me,” Jack grinned, taking the opportunity to kiss his softly as he buttoned it up for him.

“I just want to get back to my flat and shower,” Ianto grumbled, pulling away from the Captains embrace. “so much for our normal evening out, we never even got to eat.”

“We can call for a takeaway, I know it's not the same but at least it's normal,” Jack replied, seeing the disappointment in his lovers eyes and feeling the same, if not more so as the unexpected appearance of the alien had ruined his own plans for the evening too.

“I 'spose,” Ianto agreed reluctantly, letting Jack take his hand and lead him back to the SUV.

Neither of them spoke much on the journey back to Ianto's flat, both lost in their own thoughts and once there Ianto headed straight to the bathroom to shower while Jack organised the food. Ianto took of the Captains coat and hung it carefully on the back of the bathroom door before turning on the shower and then stripped off his remaining clothes before stepping under the cascading water.

Jack made the call for the food and then lit the candles on the coffee table thinking it was a shame that Ianto's flat wasn't large enough to also have a dining room and a proper table. He then fetched the cutlery and some paper napkins from the kitchen and placed them on the coffee table, wondering just how much longer Ianto would be when he appeared wrapped up in a bathrobe, his hair all messed from being towel dried and looking absolutely gorgeous.

Rising from the sofa where he had barely just sat he moved towards his lover and took his hands in his, kissing one and then the other before leading him to the sofa and encouraging him to sit. Jack stood in front of the bemused Ianto and began to speak.

“This isn't exactly how I planned this,” Jack began. “and I was going to wait until we had another chance for a night out so that I could do this properly ...”

Jack hesitated for a few seconds, just long enough to drop down onto one knee before his lover and releasing one hand so he could slide his own into his pocket and pull out a small black velvet box he continued while Ianto looked at him in complete shock.

“Ianto … Ianto I've been thinking about this for a long time … when we lost Owen and Toshiko it made me realise just how much I love you,” Jack said softly. “I know I use the word loosely sometimes but when I say it to you it means more than you could ever know and I know that I want to spend however long we have left together. What I'm trying to say it, Ianto Jones, will you marry me?”

With his final words Jack flipped open the box in his hand and held it out to his lover, nestled inside was a simple gold band that shone brightly in the candlelight.

Ianto looked up at him feeling chocked with emotion, he cleared his throat and with shining eyes he finally managed to speak.

“Yes,” he said simply.

Within seconds Jack had slipped the gold ring on his finger and was kissing him hard, their love and passion for each other expressed in a single kiss.

The End.


End file.
